Sket Lovers
by Ty Tabor
Summary: Bossun descubre algo que lo deja muy triste, pero una iniciativa de su hermano le subirá el ánimo. ¿Quién es la nueva rival que entra en batalla por el corazón del líder del Sket-Dan?
1. El atardecer en la estación

El atardecer entregaba escaso calor al salón del club. Aquel había sido un día duro, lleno de peticiones de índoles, por supuesto, muy extrañas. Switch guardaba sus cosas para irse a casa cuando Himeko, que estaba recostada sobre sus brazos sobre su lugar en la mesa, le habló.

- Switch, no tan rápido… Te toca sacar la basura hoy.

- _Me niego rotundamente _ _\(^o^)/_  
- ¿Qué?  
- _He estado sacando la basura de los últimos 5 turnos, así que esperaba que hoy alguno de ustedes lo hiciera por mí.  
_- ¿Estás loco? ¡Esa bolsa pesa mucho para una señorita como yo!  
- _Rara vez una persona puede generar tanta basura de envoltorios de dulces y otras golosinas insípidas, y déjame acotar que eso no es algo que pueda decir una mujer que ha barrido sola con 18 hombres de estatura y fuerza promedios usando un palo de hockey_.  
- ¡Repite eso cuatro ojos, y…!  
- AAAAAAAAAGGGHH SILENCIOUUU – intervino Bossun de repente, acostado en el tatami al lado de la ventana – Estoy cansado, y pensaba dormir media horita antes de irme a casa.  
- ¡Bossun! Mira, Switch no quiere sacar la basura por mí…  
- ¡¿Eres alguna clase de niña de 4 años?! – fue el inevitable tsukkomi de Bossun.  
- _Me retiro \(^o^)/_

- ¡Switch! – gritaron al unísono Bossun y Himeko.

¡Batan! La puerta se deslizó tras el cuatro ojos, y la rubia y el líder del grupo quedaron a solas.

- Será mejor que saque la basura pronto. Me da miedo ir al incinerador cuando está tan oscuro – dijo Himeko, poniéndose de pie, resignada, dirigiéndose a recoger la pesada bolsa de basura del cesto.  
- Deja ahí, Himeko.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ya lo haré yo, cuando despierte.

Himeko miró Bossun, que yacía flojamente sobre los tatamis. En el último tiempo, las manos del chico parecían haber crecido, su rostro lucía más recto, y sus gestos parecían más maduros.

Parecía que de un momento a otro se estaba convirtiendo en hombre.

- Si tú lo dices, te lo encargo - aceptó Himeko, sonriendo.

- ¿Te vas a casa?

- Antes voy a rotular una lámina para la clase de biología. Me tomará un rato.

Mientras trabajaba, la rubia miraba de reojo a su compañero, que dormía con las manos cruzadas tras su nuca, acostado allí como siempre. Se había descubierto a sí misma mirándolo mucho últimamente, incluso más que antes.

Una vez que terminó su labor, casi sin pensarlo fue a sentarse al tatami a verlo de cerca.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Bossun, despertando al sentir que Himeko se había sentado a su lado.

- Ya es hora de irse. El conserje está dando la vuelta al patio - contestó ella, apoyando la parte baja de su espalda contra el costado del abdomen del muchacho.

- Ah, debo sacar la basura.

- ¿Por qué ofreciste hacerlo por mí?

El chico se quedó pensando.

- Por ningún motivo en especial.

- Vamos, no me engañas. Buscas algo a cambio, ¿cierto?

- ¿Ésa es la imagen que tienes de mí?

- Es que nunca tienes gestos hacia mí.  
- ¡¿Cómo que no?!

- Es decir... has hecho mucho por mi y todo, pero nunca has hecho algo caballeroso.

- Agh, ¿por qué le das vueltas? Es algo simple, me ofrecí a hacerlo y ya. Y es mejor que lo haga ahora, antes que me arrepienta - sentenció él, levantándose.

- ¡Bossun! - dijo una voz aguda, que aparecía tras la puerta.

Agata Saaya hacía su aparición en el salón del club.

- ¡N-n-n no es que necesite tu ayuda o algo... ! - dijo la tsundere.

Resultaba que la chica había salido elegida para ir a desechar los desperdicios de la clase de artes, y temía ir al contenedor de papeles que estaba al lado del incinerador.

- Vale, vamos juntos. Tengo que sacar la basura también. Himeko, ¿te irás a casa? - dijo Bossun, tras colocarse el polerón y colgarse el bolso.

La antigua Onihime, como otras veces, sintió el deber de dejarlos a solas.

- Claro, ahora me iré. Gracias, Bossun.

Los tres salieron juntos del edificio de la escuela. La rubia se despidió y caminó hacia la salida, mientras los otros dos, que iban cargados con bolsas y cajas de basura, se dirigieron al área de desperdicios.

Himeko miró hacia atrás sólo para ver como su amigo y la tsundere reían mientras hablaban desinteresadamente. Le extrañaba muchísimo que Bossun no se pronunciara respecto de los sentimientos (algo sabido por todos, incluso él mismo) que Saaya tenía por él. Además, Saaya no tomaba inciativa aún.

- Quizás ambos son demasiado tímidos... o muy estúpidos. Caray, ¿por qué estoy pensando en esto? ¿Por qué demonios me importa tanto?

Tomó un desvío en su camino a la estación. Compró dulces en una tiendita que frecuentaba, y cuando finalmente se dirigía a la pasarela para tomar el tren, vio como el chico Fujisaki y la hermana menor del antiguo presidente del Consejo Estudiantil estaban sentados esperando el transporte férreo.

Instintivamente, se parapetó tras un aviso publicitario, y trató de oír lo que conversaban.

- ¿Cómo puede una chica comer tanto? - decía Saaya - Eran muchos envoltorios de Pelocan y porquerías.

- Ella come mucho, es cierto - rió él.

Los ojos de la rubia ardieron levemente. Inmediatamente tras oír aquello, tiró los dulces que había comprado a un pequeño basurero que tenía cerca.

- Aunque, siendo honesta, la envidio mucho.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él.

Tanto el corazón de Saaya como el de Himeko empezaron a latir.

"_No me gusta esta atmósfera_" pensó la miembro del Sket-Dan, al ver que todo fluía bien entre ellos.

- A pesar de que come tanto, no engorda, tiene linda figura y es atractiva - declaro la chica.

Bossun no hizo comentario alguno a lo que acababa de decir Saaya. De hecho, tras oír aquello, sus ojos permanecieron inexpresivos. Esto hizo daño en algún recóndito lugar del corazón de Himeko.

- Pero lo que más envidio de ella, - continuó Saaya - es la enorme cantidad de tiempo que pasa contigo.

Himeko empezó a respirar más rápido cuando sintió que se le formaba un hueco en el pecho, tras ver que Bossun reaccionó inmediatamente a aquel comentario. Pero no se trataba de las caras estúpidas cuando se ponía nervioso : ahora estaba sonrojado, y para su desgracia, se veía demasiado adorable.

"_Esto va mal, esto va mal. No... ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? Es mi amigo, debiera senirme feliz por él. Al fin una chica pudo ver más allá de su estupidez_"

- Aunque odio cuando ella te trata de estúpido. No lo eres, de hecho, eres tan inteligente que puedes resolver casi cualquier cosa que le propongan al Sket-Dan. Eres atento, considerado, esforzado... y talentoso con tus manos - dijo Saaya, dejando escapar en el último comentario, algo de aura felina con una leve sonrisa.

Aquella era la diferencia entre las dos. Respecto a Bossun, el pensamiento inmediato para la chica con colitas era sobre una persona gentil a la que admiraba, pero para la rubia era distinto. Lo primero que se le venia a la mente al ver a Bossun, era un tipo con el que podía reír, como idiotas. Como un amigo. En rigor, el estado de admiración hacia Bossun en Saaya, era instantáneo. En cambio, Himeko tardaba en encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Ésta diferencia hizo que finalmente la chica Agata diera el paso que no se atrevía a dar.

En resumen, Saaya estaba más cerca del corazón de Bossun que Himeko.

- No digas tonterías - respondió Bossun suspirando con una suave sonrisa.

- Sobre lo que te dije hace tiempo, Bossun...

El líder del Sket-Dan supo inmediatamente que se trataba sobre aquella confesión en el patio de la escuela.

- ¿Que pasa con eso? - dijo el muchacho, con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Te lo has pensado?

Himeko ahora estaba de piedra y en total estado de alerta. No percibía ni el ruido de los vehículos ni de los 2 trenes que ya habían pasado. Sus sentidos estaban completamente puestos en aquella conversación.

- No es que no lo haya pensado, pero lo recuerdo a veces.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?  
- No soy bueno en estas cosas, ya te lo dije.  
- No tienes que ser bueno en asuntos del amor, para vivir el amor.

- Lo sé, entiendo lo que dices, pero es que simplemente no estoy acostumbrado. No sé como actuar frente a una chica a la que le gusto.

- Nunca te he preguntado, pero... ¿cómo me encuentras?

- ¿Ah? Pues, eres una chica buena onda, nos gusta que visites el salón del club, y...

- No, estúpido ¬¬. Me refiero a como te parezco, como mujer.

- ¿Cómo mujer? Pues...

Con absolutamente todos los sentidos agudizados, Himeko detuvo su acelerada respiración para no perder detalle alguno.

- Te has vuelto popular, Saaya. Creo que eres muy linda. Sería ciego si no lo notara - dijo Bossun.

Saaya no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, había decidido no perder el control.

- Entonces si crees que soy una chica buena onda, te agrado, y me encuentras linda... ¿Por qué no podría funcionar?

Bossun se puso de pie y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Perderás el transporte a casa-

- No cambies el tema - lo interrumpió ella, sosteniendo su manga y haciendo que se sentara de nuevo. - No pienso irme a casa hasta que tenga una respuesta de tu parte. Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, nos estamos viendo más seguido, y mis sentimientos se han fortalecido. Quiero que te expreses al respecto, por favor, Bossun...

"_Saaya va en serio. Esto está mal, muy mal... Un momento. ¿Está mal? ¿Por qué está mal? ¿Por qué me desagrada esto...?_" pensaba la chica Onizuka.

- Me pregunto qué pensaría Himeko sobre esto - dijo Bossun de repente.

Ni Saaya ni Himeko esperaban semejante comentario.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? - preguntó la Agata, tratando de conservar la calma.

- Pues... No sé. Imagino que verla menos seguido influiría en mi vida.

- Ella está fuera de esto. Por favor, dime algo, di lo que piensas...

Tras oír su nombre en la conversación, Himeko se sobresaltó. La sola mención de su nombre hizo que el corazón diera un giro hacia la honestidad.

- Tengo que aceptar que esto no puede seguir así - susurró la rubia para sí misma, bajando la mirada. Lamentablemente, cuando volvió a mirar adelante, se encontró con un nuevo y sorprendente hecho inesperado.

Saaya se había deslizado a través del banco, y había alcanzado los labios del Fujisaki con un desesperado, pero aún así, cálido beso. De forma instintiva, Himeko dio un paso adelante y se mostró, como queriendo detener lo que ocurría. Pero haciendo una re-evaluación rápida de la situación, volvió a esconderse. Si quería ver la reacción de Bossun para conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, debía observar estando oculta.

Tras separar sus rostros, el chico lucía nervioso y miraba hacia abajo. Aquella actitud casi lo acusaba de ser primerizo en lo de los besos. Pero Saaya no desaprovechó este momento de debilidad aparente, y abrazándolo, reiteró su ataque. Con el siguiente contacto labial, Yuusuke finalmente cedió al candor de la chica y se dejó llevar.

Himeko debía tomar una decisión : irse, o intervenir. Sintió que aquel era de esos momentos que cambiarían el curso de las cosas para siempre. Tomó un Pelocan, lo desenvolvió, y lo puso en su boca.

Apareciendo tras el aviso publicitario, la chica avanzó hacia la pareja. Éstos, al notarla, se separaron inmediatamente. La incertidumbre se hizo cada vez más patente en el transcurso de los segundos : Himeko no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Bossun y Saaya ansiaban ver alguna reacción.

Y para manifestarse al respecto, Himeko retiró lentamente el dulce de su boca.


	2. Batalla

SKET DANCE le pertenece a Shinohara Kenta.

Dedicado a Kinomoto-chan ^_^

_

- Ho ho, ¿por qué no me habían contado?

Himeko esbozaba una sonrisa muy bien trabajaba mientras Bossun y Saaya la miraban sin saber qué decir.

- Vamos ¿desde cuando estás saliendo? – agregó la Onihime.

- No, no… No estamos saliendo – respondió Saaya.

Le habría gustado decir que sí, pero...

- Mmh, esos besos y esos abrazos son muy delatores… Con confianza, cuenten –insistió la rubia.

- No es cierto. Sólo… ha sido un momento de debilidad – dijo Saaya.

Tratando de mantener la compostura, tratando de enfrentar la situación fríamente, Himeko no se rindió en su afán de averiguar si aquello era un primer encuentro, o si efectivamente estaban saliendo. Aquello importaba. Y mucho.

- ¡Soy su amiga! Se supone que los amigos le cuentan a sus amigos estas cosas – dijo Himeko.

- En cualquier caso, no es tu asunto. Debo irme – sentenció Saaya, entrando al vagón que justo se detenía frente a ellos.

La chica de cabello castaño sintió la peligrosidad de Himeko. Desde el momento que sonrió, supo que ella estaba fingiendo. Las últimas palabras que intercambiaron fueron una silente declaración de batalla, y su partida (dejándolo a solas con el chico en cuestión) fue una especie de reto, que la rubia entendió muy bien.

Cuando el vehículo ferroviario se alejó, la cara de Himeko cambió drásticamente a sombras.

- Oi, Bossun. Responde ya.

- No estamos saliendo.

- Te creo.

- ¡¿Por qué no creíste recién?! – preguntó él, poniendo una cara chistosa.

- No tengo por qué creerle a ella. A ti te conozco más.

Bossun no podía entender por qué a Himeko le importaba tanto.

- ¿Te gusta? – agregó ella.

- No sé.

- Maldición.  
- ¡¿Por qué maldición?! O_o  
- Porque te creo. Sé que no sabes si te gusta o no.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto, Himeko?

- ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta, imbécil?!

El líder del Sket-Dan se sobresaltó. Su fuerte vínculo de amistad le permitió detectar que lo que acontecía era algo fuera de lo común.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bossun, con algo de miedo. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo, y lucían apagados – Sin rodeos.

- Le gustas a Saaya.

- ¿Y?  
- Tenemos un problema. A mí también.

El chico abrió los ojos abruptamente, sus pupilas parecieron encogerse, e inhaló fuertemente por instinto una gran cantidad de aire, tratando de llenar el vacío que se formó en su pecho tras oír esas palabras. Aquel vacío surgió de la interrogante "_¿Cómo tomarme esto?_" No sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido, como una alegría… o si sentirse traicionado.

- Eh… ¿Por qué… ? ¿Desde cuand…?—

- No sé y no importa. Sucede y ya.

- Es que… -

- Y me enferma que hayas reaccionado así con ella… Pero cuando yo te digo mis sentimientos, pones la cara más estúpida que te conozco.

Bajando la mirada, Bossun usó toda la concentración que le permitió su psiquis para encontrar algo inteligente o reconfortante para decir.

- No es divertido que haya dos chicas a las que les gusto. Sería distinto si fueran desconocidas, pero… siendo personas que estimo, es más complicado.

- No es complicado.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Es simple. Tienes que decidir.

- ¿Qué tengo que decidir…? No puedo forzarme a sentir algo por alguna…

- Bossun : una chica se te confesó y te besó. Otra se te confesó también. Y estás parado aquí, sin saber qué decir.

- Me voy a casa.

Bossun empezó a caminar. Pero Himeko lo alcanzó.

- Vamos por el mismo camino por varias manzanas – dijo ella.

El líder del grupo no parecía tener intención de pronunciarse. Al caminar, Himeko no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Por favor, no toques el tema con Switch o la gente que va al salón del club – pidió ella.

- No lo haré.  
- Bueno… Switch se dará cuenta inmediatamente.

- Es lo más seguro – respondió él, demorando.

- Trata de actuar como si nada, ¿ok?

- Vale.

Pasados unos minutos, Bossun recién pudo caer en cuenta de la situación. Lo primero que pensó fue que su corazón debía pertenecerle a la chica con la que tuviera más química, y por ende, Himeko era la indicada. Pero aun así, no podía negarse a la posibilidad de amar a una persona nueva, y Saaya era una gran chica.

- Pero… - dijo Himeko.

- …?

Bossun miró repentinamente a su amiga, al notar en su voz un tono de autocompasión.

- Si eres capaz de afirmar que no hay nada en tu corazón para mí, entonces prometo que te dejaré tranquilo – finalizó ella.

Sin dar crédito a sus oídos, el popular muchacho sintió una especie de pena y decepción.

- Si puedes afirmar que no sientes nada, absolutamente nada por mí, te dejo en paz – reiteró ella, bajando la mirada.

- Entonces voy con Saaya.

Cuando Himeko subió la mirada hacia su amor, se encontró con el infantil rostro de Bossun en un gesto chistoso e infantil de determinación.

- ¡¿Qué es esa cara?! ¡¿Acaso eres un niño?! ):

- Me quedo con Saaya y se acabó.

- ¡¿P- p- por qué?!

- No me puede gustar una niña que se rinde tan fácil

Lentamente, Himeko entendió el mensaje. Quizás no estaba todo perdido. El puchero y la cara sonrojada de Bossun sirvieron para que la chica captara que si bien no esperaba recibir afecto de parte de ella, tampoco le molestaba.

La perspectiva de la situación había cambiado.

Cuando llegaron al punto de separarse, Himeko se paró delante de Bossun, y dijo :

- Al igual que Saaya, quiero tener mi oportunidad para lanzar mi ataque.

- ¿Qué…?—

La muchacha dio un paso hacia adelante, y rodeando al chico con sus brazos, estiró sus labios levemente para alcanzar su boca. Pero cuando estuvieron a milímetros del contacto labial, él corrió la cara.

- ¿Por qué no puedo besarte…? No es una batalla justa…

- Acabo de besar a otra chica. Ten algo de dignidad ¬¬

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si me das un beso serías como una carroñera o algo así.

- ¡¿Y en qué momento esto se transformó en una caza de presas?! ¡Sólo eres un hombre!

- Además sería un beso indirecto con Saaya.

- Geh… ¿qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Himeko, tiritando, sonrosada - ¡No vuelvas a decir esas cosas! ¡Idiota!

En cosa de segundos, los dos estaban riendo como los idiotas que eran.

Al despedirse, Himeko alcanzó a robarle un rápido beso de un cuarto de segundo.

- No me importa lo que pienses. Al menos así me siento empate con Saaya.

Dicho esto, emprendió camino a su casa tarareando una femenina canción de amor. Bossun, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello, simplemente caminó hacia su casa. Qué día. Ya había besado a dos chicas.

El silencio entre Bossun y Himeko era demasiado acusador como para ser pasado por alto por el perceptivo Switch.

- _Fiu fiu, pero qué pasó ayer \(^o^)/_

- ¡Nada que te importe! ¡Cuatro ojos! – gritó Himeko.

- _La cara de estúpido de Bossun, combinado con el hecho de que no han cruzado ni palabras ni miradas, me hace sentir que me perdí algo después de la escuela. lol_

En efecto, Bossun mostraba una mirada evasiva con sus gigantescos ojos, y sus labios estaban fruncidos hacia adelante a más no poder.

- _Parece que finalmente ha sucedido. Me preguntaba cuando iba a ocurrir. ( ^·º)/_

Himeko cedió al nerviosismo, y mostrando una estúpida cara, empezó a balbucear excusas. Y a lo largo del día, la parejita se vio simpáticamente hostigada por el otaku.

Hasta que, en la tarde, apenas Switch abandonó el salón…

- Bossun, ya que Switch no está, ¿podrías acompañarme al casillero de peticiones? Hay que ir a limpiar la lente de la cámara y barrer un poco…

Bossun tomó una pala y una escoba, y acompañó a Himeko hasta el casillero-cabina para hacer algo de aseo. Sin embargo, una vez allí, la rubia realizó el movimiento que tenía planeado. Empujó al chico adentro de la cabina, y se metió en ella tras él.

- Himeko, ¿qué…?—

- Hora de ponerse agresivos.

A medida que caía en cuenta de lo que pasaba, el cuerpo de Bossun empezó a reaccionar nervioso, con temblores y sudor. Por otra parte, la adrenalina y a respiración acelerada hincharon el busto de Himeko y sus mejillas se irrigaron ilustrando su hermoso rostro con intenso rubor

En aquel reducido espacio, colocando su rodilla entre las piernas de su líder, ella comenzó a acercar sus rosados labios hacia aquel varonil cuello.


	3. Lento

Sket Dance le pertenece a Shinohara Kenta-sensei  
_

**¡Himeko tiene acorralado a Bossun en la cabina de peticiones! ¿Qué pasará?...**

- Himeko, tu boca huele a limón.

- Dejé los Pelocan especialmente para este momento.

Esta conversación se llevaba a cabo entre susurros. En la cabina de peticiones, la temperatura subía lentamente, y el aire se enrarecía con una esencia dulce.

- El aroma entre tus labios y tu nariz es… como cálido, pesado.

- ¿Te molesta? Sé honesto, Bossun.

- No, para nada. Es agradable.

El líder del Sket-Dan había detenido el acercamiento labial de la chica con una simple conversación. Pero ella era muy astuta, y le preguntó :

- ¿Voy muy rápido, cierto?

- N-no, no no, p-para nada.

- Bossun, no puedo creer que seas tan nena para estas cosas. No me lo imaginaba.

- ¿S-sa- sabes lo que se siente que dos chicas anden tras tus pasos? Esto no es un manga, es la vida real…

- Debiera estar comprobado científicamente que eres un estúpido. Voy rápido porque la vida es ahora, el futuro es ahora.

- Eso es una frase de SNK*

- Qué me importa…

- Además si nos pillan en esta situación, puede que-

Como si fuera una gata, usó sus rosados labios para recorrer los contornos de la boca del chico, luego su barbilla y finalmente sus mejillas. Pero no lo besó.

- Voy a ir más lento – susurró ella.

- No dije que ibas rápido.

- Bueno, maldición, iré más lento. Cosa mía.

Dicho esto, la rubia inició una nueva ofensiva, depositando unos breves pero cálidos besos en el cuello del muchacho. Siempre le había gustado mirar el cuello descubierto de Bossun tras su camisa desabotonada. Lo encontraba muy varonil.

Además del recorrido que realizaban sus labios en el cuello del muchacho, la chica cargó su cuerpo contra el de su querido líder. Bossun finalmente sucumbió al roce de sus cuerpos y abrazó fuertemente a la chica, casi como deseando unirse.

- Himeko, por favor no me hagas esto – susurró él.

- B- Bossun… - tartamudeó ella, al ver que se había puesto demasiado serio.

- Yo… soy un chico normal y saludable por suerte, así que no puedo evitar sentir cosas si te pegas a mí de esa forma.

Himeko se separó lentamente de él. Lo había comprendido en un instante. "_Lo estoy… dañando. No es un idiota. Simplemente es tímido. No puedo forzarlo_" pensó.  
Bossun se veía excitado naturalmente, pero sus ojos mostraban desconcierto.

- Quisiera que—

- … ¿actúe como yo misma?

Él se quedó mudo de la impresión al verse interrumpido por la Onihime.

- E- ¡Exacto!- dijo él en voz alta.

- ¡Sshh! Sin gritar.

- Lo siento. Pues… sí. Creo que—

- Mejor seamos nosotros mismos.

- Claro.

- Entiendo.

Himeko sonreía.

- Siempre te tengo a mi lado, pero nunca tuve el valor de decirte nada. De hecho, ni siquiera quería reconocer que me gustabas. Eso se lo concedo a Saaya, tuvo el valor de acercarse.

- No me hagan esto más difícil, ¿ok? Y ya salgamos de aquí antes de que llegue alguien a hacer una petición.

- Cierto. Ah, por cierto, Bossun…  
- ¿Qué?

La Onizuka respiró hondo antes de preguntar lo que iba a preguntar.

- ¿En serio querías que me detuviera?

Temblando luego de reflexionar un poco, Bossun dijo :

- Claro que no.

- Eso cuenta como una victoria para mí por hoy – finalizó ella, sonriendo. – Definitivamente voy a ganar.

Ambos salieron de la cabina, y por suerte no había nadie cerca.

- Hey, suéltame – dijo él.

Himeko sostenía la mano de Bossun al salir, y al parecer pretendía permanecer así.

- No podemos ir de la mano por los pasillos.

- Pero, ¿voy ganando, no?

- Pero quedamos en que seríamos nosotros mismos.

- Oh…

La chica tuvo que acceder. Conquistarlo siendo ella misma, como la Himeko de todos los días, iba a ser una misión difícil.

- Vaya, vaya, en qué estaba pensando. Como se me pudo haber ocurrido andar de la mano contigo. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si me anduviera paseando con una plasta como tú? Bossun estúpido.

- ¡¿Por qué plasta?! ¡Eso fue un giro muy repentino!

- Aish, no sé de qué te sorprendes. Solo estoy siendo yo misma, ¿no?

- Ah, cierto.

- Mira que eres idiota.

- Pues tú eres idiota y pervertida. Mira que llevarme a la cabina.

- ¡No vayas diciendo eso en voz alta, estúpido! Ò / Ó

- ¿De qué te avergüenzas? Estabas dispuesta a llevarme de la mano por los pasillos.

- ¡Pero… atracar en una cabina e ir de la mano son dos cosas distintas!

En cosa de segundos, el par reía de lo lindo, a carcajadas. Parecía que aquello era lo mejor.

- Pero qué ganas de besarte… - dijo ella de repente, mientras salían al patio.

- ¿Mh? ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada.

Y Himeko hablaba con completa honestidad. Sin haberse besado oficialmente (porque ese rápido beso robado del día anterior en realidad no contaba), se sentía en ventaja en la carrera por obtener el corazón de Bossun.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo con lo que no contaban. La cámara hacia la cabina estaba encendida. Y por esas casualidades de la vida, Switch había vuelto al salón del club para recoger unos dvd's de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure que había olvidado. Una vez que los encontró, instintivamente encendió la PC de escritorio para monitorear la cámara y ver si estaba todo en orden. Y se encontró con cierta señorita empujando a cierto joven adentro de la cabina. Tras ver las inquietantes imágenes, pensé "_Ya estaba esperando que ocurriera lol ( º.º)_".

A pesar de lo bueno que podía lucir el panorama para la parejita del Sket-Dan, con el correr de los días y semanas, y por alguna extraña razón, Bossun y Himeko empezaron a hablar cada vez menos. Por su parte, la rubia iba menos al salón, y Bossun pasaba sus ratos libres en la sala de música después de clases.

Saaya notó esto, y quiso entrar en acción. Para aquello, visitó el salón del Consejo Estudiantil, pero sólo encontró a Tsubaki.

- Tsubaki-kun, quiero ver los nombres de turno para guardar los implementos de la clase de Educación Física hoy en la tarde.

- Hoy es el turno de Fujisaki y Omaeda – dijo Sasuke, facilitándole una hoja con una cuadrilla de nombres para los turnos de varias semanas - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- P- por nada…

La chica salió rápidamente del salón del Consejo mientras murmuraba para sí.

- Lo sabía. Hoy era el turno de Bossun. Hoy es mi oportunidad.

En la tarde, la clase de Bossun tenía sus actividades de educación física. En cada sesión había 2 designados para guardar implementos, pero el chico de nombre Omaeda no asistió, así que Bossun tuvo que ocuparse de todo, aunque por suerte, era poco.

Cuando hubo guardado el último saco con pelotas de volleyball, Saaya apareció sorpresivamente, cerrando con llave la puerta tras de sí, y apoyando la espalda en la misma.

- Saaya…

- Bossun…

Naturalmente, la atmósfera entre los dos se tornó cálida al instante, dados los recientes acontecimientos.

- Supongo que quedarse encerrados así es muy cliché, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió – dijo ella, casi como una disculpa, sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ir tan en serio…? – suspiró él, sonriendo también.

- Esta es la clase de cosas que se hacen cuando te gusta alguien, ¿no?

- He he…

- Sentémonos en las colchonetas. Conversemos un rato.

Con el correr de los minutos, la conversación se volvió muy amena. Reían.

- Supongo que _ella _te abordó en algún momento, ¿cierto? – preguntó ella de repente.

El silencio y la expresión de Bossun fueron las respuestas que ella requería.

- Lo sabía. Heh. Creo que me demoré bastante…

- Pensé que te me ibas a tirar encima.

- No, no lo haré.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Voy a ser honesta con mi mente y mi cuerpo. En estos momentos no siento deseos, sólo quiero conversar. Además, no debo obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres. Los besos que nos dimos aquella vez en la estación fueron suficientes para llenarme por dentro.

Sonrojándose al oír eso, Bossun miró hacia abajo.

Saaya, sin tener que presionar a Bossun, había llegado a la misma conclusión que Himeko.

- No soy el único chico en la escuela. ¿Por qué yo?

- Aunque no lo creas, eres popular.

- ¿Con las chicas? – pregunto él, muy extrañado.

- Pues, no exactamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres entonces?

- Vamos, sabes que eres una personalidad en la escuela. Todos saben que eres el gemelo de Tsubaki. Las chicas creen que eso es adorable. Además, también está la gente a la que has ayudado. Con todo esto quiero decirte que eres una persona valiosa, como compañero de clase, como líder del Sket-Dan, como amigo y naturalmente serías valioso como novio.

- Ser popular significa que le importas a la gente ¿cierto? Entonces tú también eres algo popular.

- Quizás…

- Pero tampoco soy la gran cosa – afirmó el, mostrando una boba sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – Hay otros chicos más interesantes, como Katou Kiri, Eni, hasta Switch o el mismo Tsubaki…

El clima de entendimiento mutuo hizo que Saaya se sintiera con la suficiente confianza de preguntar más cosas.

- En el viaje escolar me dijiste que Himeko-chan era una amiga. ¿Aún ves a Himeko-chan como una amiga?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Te gusta?

- No sé.

- Chiquillo indeciso.

Yuusuke estaba muy confundido.

- Si te soy honesto, preferiría que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad – dijo él de repente.

- ¿Eh…?

- Ninguna de las dos me ha presionado a elegirlas, pero aun así siento una carga.

- Bossun…

- Además, ya te lo dije, ¿por qué yo? Hay otros chicos mucho mejores que yo.

- No digas eso…

- Sólo me recuesto sobre el tatami a engullir bocadillos y a leer mangas, ¿por qué querrías a un chico así…?

- ¿Bossun, qué pasa con tu autoestima? (o_O)

- ¡¿Eh?!

Saaya dio una mirada de reprimenda a Bossun.

- Si no te valoras a ti mismo, quizás nunca una chica te valore…

Cuando salieron de la bodega de implementos, ya había anochecido. Instintivamente, la chica abrazó al líder del Sket-Dan.

- Hace frío – dijo ella, sonriendo.

- Bastante.

Ella empezó a frotar levemente su rostro contra el hombro de su querido Bossun.

- Estar así para siempre estaría bien para mí – agregó, después de un breve lapso.

Después de dejar la escuela, Bossun acompañó a Saaya hasta la estación.

Antes de abordar el tren, abrazándolo y asegurándose de presionar su busto contra él, le dijo al oído :

- Nunca te voy a presionar a algo que no quieras. Nos vemos, guapo.

Cuando el tren se alejó, el chico emprendió camino a casa con la cabeza llena de pensamientos.

- Ambas llegaron a la conclusión de no presionarme. ¿Qué debo hacer? En este punto, y según lo que me han afirmado, podría elegir a cualquiera sin herir a Saaya…

Bossun se detuvo en seco.

- ¿"Elegir a cualquiera sin herir a Saaya"? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Eso no tiene coherencia.

Parecía que inconscientemente su corazón ya había decidido. Quería a Himeko y la extrañaba. La extrañaba mucho. A menudo se sorprendía a sí mismo recordando por horas sus frases y gestos. Por todo lo que habían vivido juntos, era obvio que había lago de apego, mezclado con costumbre, mezclado con sentimientos hasta ahora, confusos. Pero ya no eran sentimientos confusos. Su corazón parecía haber llegado a una resolución.

- Necesito hablar con ella.

Pero no contestaba el celular. Con los bríos y el arrebato de quien ha descubierto el amor, volvió a la estación para tomar un tren que lo dejara cerca de la casa de su compañera.

Luego de un rato se encontró en la puerta de la casa de la familia Onizuka.

Tras el timbrazo, apareció la madre de Himeko, quién luego de mirarlo seria e intensamente con un rostro interrogador, dijo…

- Fiu fiu, ¿buscas a mi hija? (^o^)

- ¡¿Por qué me miró así?! ¡Ya me esperaba un discurso sobre no molestar en casas ajenas a esta hora!

- ¡Para nada!

- Señora Onizuka, ¿Está Hime?

- De hecho me harías un favor si la buscaras por mí. Salió hace rato y no ha contesta su celular.

- Entiendo… Daré una vuelta.

- Si la encuentras, habla lo que tengas que hablar con ella (^.*) y luego…

- ¡Señora… ! O/O  
- Luego de que hablen vengan para cenar, ¿ok? Pero si no la encuentras, no te preocupes.

- Gracias por su invitación, señora.

Bossun dio un par de vueltas por las manzanas cercanas, hasta que terminó en un pequeño parque. Allí, se encontró con la escena que menos esperaba.

Katou Kiri, de brazos cruzados, y Onizuka Hime estaban sentados en una banca.

*SNK es una compañía de videojuegos noventera que en realidad detesto.

Disculpen la horrible demora, he estado bastante ocupado con la banda, además grabando el programa, y aparte mi Universidad se encontraba en huelga y "ocupada" por los estudiantes que exigimos mejoras en el aparato burocrático para le entrega de beneficios, además de adherirnos a la demanda nacional de educación gratuita y de calidad! (Chile ocupa el 2do lugar del ranking MUNDIAL con la educación superior MÁS CARA u.u).

Bueno, a un lado el spam político xD Espero que les haya gustado. Bajo el lema de "MÁS CORTO, MÁS CONCISO, MENOS ABURRIDO" decidí hacer capis d páginas, y no como el Fic (+18 ) de Naruto que eran de más de 12 páginas cada uno.

Mi corazón está ocupado por 2 series. SKET DANCE es una de ellas, y le pondré mucho empeño.  
Si me va bien, quizás haga una versión _sin censura_ lol

Agradecería todos los reviews, críticas, apoyo, y por qué no, sugerencias para fics de otras series.

Muchas gracias a todos, aguante SKET DANCE que se nos acaba el manga por satán, ToT  
y saludos cordiales desde el culo del mundo.


	4. ¡Bebidas bizarras y camping!

Sket Dance le pertenece a Shinohara Kenta.  
_

**Bossun, con el corazón resuelto, sale en busca de Himeko, pero la encuentra conversando… ¿con Kaou Kiri?**

- Es ella… Y ése es Katou – murmuró Bossun para sí.

La chica hablaba de forma relajada y sonriente mientras el ninja escuchaba, en apariencia, sin darle importancia. Aun así la escena era bastante sobrecogedora para Bossun. Sabía que Himeko y Katou no tenían en absoluto algo parecido a una amistad… lo que significaba que si se habían reunido de noche, en un parque, era porque algo pasaba.

- Bossun.

Himeko había divisado al muchacho, y pronunció su nombre en voz alta.

Él, con expresión vacía, y simplemente manteniéndose a esa distancia, simplemente espetó :

- Vi a tu mamá recién. Quiere que vuelvas a casa.

- ¿El Sket-Dan está llevando ayuda a la comunidad? Siempre mejorando, ¿no? Bossun – dijo la rubia, recién percatándose que su móvil estaba sin carga al abrirlo.

- Ten cuidado al regresar a casa – aconsejó el aludido, dando media vuelta.

- No dudes de mi capacidad de protección – intervino Katou.

Bossun se detuvo un momento. Giró la cabeza hacia ellos, sonrió y dijo :

- Tienes razón, Katou. Himeko, estando con él no tienes nada que temer – finalizó, y siguió caminando.

Cuando él se alejó, fue Katou quien tomó la palabra.

- Fujisaki puede haberse hecho una idea equivocada.

Pero ella permanecía con los ojos vacíos, mirando alejarse la espalda de Bossun.

- Oye, Onihime. Oy-…

- Lo siento – dijo ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Dicho esto, la chica reanudó el monólogo.

Por su parte, Yuusuke caminaba más bien sin rumbo. Su mente aún estaba absorta en la imagen de Himeko con Katou Kiri. Después de más de media hora de camino, terminó en el frontis de una pequeña tienda. Las luces lo sacaron del letargo.

Luego de un amigable sonido digital de una campanita, la puerta automática de la puerta se abrió. Tsubaki Sasuke salía del local cargando una bolsa.

- F-… ¿Fujisaki? ¿Qué haces a esta hora en un lugar tan apartado de tu residencia?

- Tsubaki…

Bossun acompañó a su hermano hasta su casa.

- No era necesario que me acompañaras, Fujisaki. Este trayecto es algo bastante cotidiano para mí.

El hermano mayor permanecía silente.

- Fujisaki… Oye, Fujisaki.

Tsubaki guardó silencio por unos momentos. Luego, respiró lentamente, y de la mejor forma que pudo, organizó las palabras.

- Esta clase de cosas son incómodas, Fujisaki – dijo Sasuke finalmente, tras observar con un desconcierto calmo las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su hermano.

No había rastro alguno de sensaciones en el rostro de Yuusuke. Sus ojos vertían lágrimas pero lucían profundos y huecos.

- No soy bueno en estas cosas, – confesó Tsubaki, tratando de buscar empatía – Sería bueno que entres un momento.

Los padres de Tsubaki recibieron afectuosamente a Bossun. Pero siendo lo más breve posible, Sasuke condujo a Yuusuke a su habitación. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y el afectado narró la historia hasta ahora.

- Aunque lamentablemente los temas del corazón escapan a mi sapiencia, puedo imaginar cómo te sientes – dijo el dueño de casa, tras oír la historia de su hermano mayor. – Pero aunque estés triste, no olvides que el mundo es amplio ante nosotros. Podría decirte que ocuparas tu mente en otras cosas, pero imagino que no lo harás. En cualquier caso, Fujisaki, espero tengas el valor para solucionar esto.

- … ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo solucionar algo así? – preguntó Bossun, con los ojos rojos y entornados en un punto cualquiera.

- No soy el genio que ayuda a la gente, pero creo que este es el momento de ayudarse a sí mismo.

Bossun abrió los ojos.

- Es tiempo de que hagas algo bueno por ti mismo. Lo mereces – aseguró Tsubaki, poniéndose de pie. – Mi padre está terminando de auscultar al hermano de Misora-sensei. Le pediré personalmente que te lleve en su vehículo hasta tu casa.

- Gracias, Tsubaki.

- Apenas llegues a tu domicilio, por favor extiende mis más cordiales saludos a Akane-san.

- Lo haré.

Tras agradecer al hermano de Remi-sensei, Bossun subió hasta su casa. Quería evitar a toda costa cualquier interrogatorio por su abatido estado. Pero apenas entró…

- Fiu fiu… ¿llegando a estas horas? – dijo su madre, simpáticamente.

- Me quedé conversando con Tsubaki.

- ¿Por fin socializando con tu hermano? Me parece bien.

- Estoy cansado. Me iré a la cama sin cenar.

- ¿Qué pasó con Himeko-chan?

El chico se detuvo en seco, y de la forma más natural que pudo, respondió.

- Nada, ¿por qué?

- Llamó preguntando si habías llegado.

El joven revisó su teléfono. No tenía llamadas perdidas ni mensajes.

Era evidente que ella lo estaba evitando. Akane agregó :

- Quisiera creer que no has estado llorando por algo que haya pasado con ella.

- Tan sólo vi una película un poco triste con Tsubak—quiero decir, Sasuke.

Dicha esta mentira, Bossun se encerró en su cuarto. Por suerte logró dormir en paz. Y con el transcurso de los días, el sueño no estuvo con él. Con el transcurso de la semanas, el club se percibía más vacío : Himeko por su lado, hablando con distintos chicos, y Bossun, con ojeras, deprimido y con la mirada perdida.

Hasta que cierto día se encontró con una sorpresa. Switch, Dante, Shinzou y Tsubaki estaban reunidos y parecían planear algo.

- ¿Qué hace este grupo tan bizarro conversando? – comentó Bossun al acercarse a ellos.

- Llegas en buen momento, Fujisaki – dijo Tsubaki.

- Nada mejor que recorrer el exterior para meditar, Bossun-dono – agregó Shinzou.

- _Era momento de retomar nuestra idea original de… ¡acampar! (x_X) _– dijo Switch.

- Reencuentro… Destinado – murmuró Dante.

Tras procesar lo que acababa de oír, sintió que aquello era…

- Buena idea. ¡Qué bien! Es perfecto – declaró Bossun.

Le parecía perfecto. Eso era lo que necesitaba : ocupar su mente en alguna actividad aparte del Sket-Dan.

- _He derivado todos los trabajos al Pocket-Dan_ – dijo Switch

- Eeeeh, aquello no me gusta mucho… pero está bien por esta vez.

- La fecha tentativa es el próximo sábado – informó Tsubaki.

Pero mientras tanto, en el patio...

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a acampar este fin de semana, Yabasawa-san?

- ¡Suena terrible! – respondió Yabasawa, puño en alto. – Cuenta conmigo.

- Hay que hablar con Himeko-chan y además creo que sería bueno invitar a más chicas.

- ¿Me puedo sumar? ¡Te-he! – dijo Roman, apareciendo de repente.

¿Podría ser que los chicos y las chicas se encuentren en el mismo lugar para acampar?

El día antes del paseo, Tsubaki, Shinzou, Switch, Dante y Bossun, se reunieron en un minimarket para comprar insumos.

- ¿Trajeron todos la cuota? – con su usual tono de mando.

- ¡Seeeeeehh! – respondieron todos, excepto Dante, claro, que masculló una de sus frases haciendo una pose.

Los muchachos compraron carne, salchichas, algunas verduras, pan, té, café, muchas sodas y una gran cantidad de latas de un refresco que desconocían (incluso el vendedor) pero que llevaron por estar extremadamente baratas.

Trasladaron todo lo que habían comprado hasta la casa de Tsubaki.

- Guardaremos estas cosas en mi casa. Mañana, quiero que se presenten aquí puntualmente a las 4:30pm, para partir en el mejor de los escenarios antes de las 5. El hermano de Misora-sensei ha accedido amablemente a transportarnos en un vehículo más amplio al que tiene acceso por ahora.

Todos asintieron. El día siguiente iba a ser un gran día.

Apenas llegó a casa, Bossun comenzó a hablarle a su madre sobre Tsubaki

- No puedo creer el increíble don de mando que tiene Sasuke-kun – dijo Akane, al oír de parte de su hijo que al otro día asistiría a un fin de semana de campamento.

- La verdad es que sin su organización no lograríamos nada – afirmó Bossun, sonriendo tontamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Eres un chico inteligente, también podrías organizar algo si te lo propones.

- Nah, esas cosas mejor se las dejo a él.

- ¿Y dé qué cosas se supone que te encargas tú, eh? – preguntó la madre, con acento de desafío.

- Ya sabes, cuando la gente se encuentra en problemas... ahí entro yo.

Akane se sonrojó, al ver en el gesto de su hijo un aire similar al del padre, y le alivió comprobar, en las palabras recién pronunciadas por el adolescente, que estaba recuperando su ánimo y su ego con límites delineados.

Al día siguiente, puntualmente los muchachos se reunieron en la casa de Tsubaki. Partieron luego de cargar las cosas en la parte trasera del furgón. Tsubaki, en el asiento de copiloto, se giró y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

- El sitio queda a media hora en vehículo. Unos agricultores que están muy agradecidos con mi padre por ciertas atenciones médicas, nos han otorgado amablemente la posibilidad de quedarnos de forma gratuita en sus terrenos. Hay algo un pequeño bosque, hay acceso a un riachuelo y además se tiene una gran vista de la ciudad y las montañas. El pronóstico del tiempo indica bastante calor nocturno en los próximos días, aunque no está de más-

- ¡Ya, suficiente! – gritaron todos al unísono. Tsubaki puso cara de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos al volverse a su posición.

A las 5:35pm, una vez llegados a la casa del dueño del terreno donde acamparían, éste les dio una noticia :

- Hay un grupo de personas que también vendrán a quedarse a acampar. Espero que no les moleste.

Todos se miraron entre sí al oír aquello, y asintieron.

- No tenemos inconveniente alguno – dijo Tsubaki, sonriendo. – De hecho, esperamos no ser molestia nosotros mismos.

Los muchachos conversaron con el amable caballero por un rato, preguntando por precauciones, como alguna clínica cercana, o los animales de cuidado. De repente, el señor dijo :

- Entonces, muchachos, suban la colina, y diviértanse – finalizó el viejo, con tono feliz, limpiando su frente con la griss toalla que colgaba de sus hombros.

Cuando subieron la colina, los muchachos encontraron un claro a una distancia prudente del riachuelo, y decidieron establecerse allí, ya que contaba con un quincho y una gran mesa de madera con sus respectivas bancas.

- _Parece un buen lugar_ – dijo Switch, usando la diestra de visera para contemplar la vista.

- Me estoy emocionando. La verdad es que no había realizado actividad similar antes – comentó Tsubaki, con una amplia y sincera sonrisa, casi riendo.

- Bossun-dono, ¿habremos de erigir los refugios en este instante? – preguntó Shinzou.

- Creo que es mejor hacerlo ahora, y no después cuando falte luz. Switch, ¿qué tal si vas a buscar algo de leña o ramas secas? Yo, Shinzou y Dante nos quedaremos para levantar las carpas y ordenar todo – pidió Bossun

- Buena idea, Fujisaki. Quiero hacer circular mi sangre un poco. Iremos a buscar ramas y de paso traeremos agua – dijo Tsubaki.

- _Nos encargaremos \(^o^)__ - agregó Switch.

Pasadas las 7 de la tarde, ya estaban completamente instalados, Atardecía y la temperatura estaba agradable.

- ¿Será hora de que encendamos el carbón y la leña? – preguntó Tsubaki.

- Sí, es buena idea. Ya estamos perdiendo la luz natural – respondió Bossun.

Los hermanos se avocaron a la labor de prender fuego, Switch revisaba el clima en internet mientras twitteaba sobre el campamento, Shinzou con Dante estaban en la mesa de madera abriendo los paquetes de carne y salchichas y preparando algunas sencillas salsas y demás aliños.

De vez en cuando escuchaban risas a lo lejos que sin duda debían provenir del otro grupo en campamento. Pero sin darle mucha importancia, seguían en sus labores.

- ¿Alguno de los camaradas quiere probar los extraños refrescos? – preguntó Shinzou en voz alta.

A todos se les antojó, así que el samurai distribuyó las latas entre sus compañeros. Las bebidas tenían un sabor bastante bizarro.

- Es extraño : burbujeante, con un sabor agridulce – comentó Bossun.

Acto seguido, virtió un poco del contenido en la palma de su mano, y la contrapuso a la escasa luz natural que iba quedando.

- Es dorada – murmuró Bossun.

Todos parecían curiosos, pero parecía que a nadie le desagradaba.

Con el correr de los minutos, el fuego adquirió la temperatura precisa para asar la carne y las salchicas.

- Necesito un poco de sal por aquí – dijo Shinzou, que se encargaba de la carne. – Y si es posible, alcancen sus utensilios ya que saldrá la primera ronda.

Cuando todos tuvieron un trozo de carne, salchicas, se acercaron a la mesa para ver lo que había en las ensaladeras. Con sumo cuidado, Dante había preparado papas cocidas con toques de cilantro y aceite de oliva, tomatines con cebolla, un mix de lechugas, zanahorias, elotes y otras hierbas, acompañados de unas exquisitas salsas.

- _Guau, sí que te luciste, Dante _– tecleó Switch, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

- Delicia... salvaje - respondió el aludido en su tono habitual.

Después del característico "¡_Itadakimasu_!" los muchachos procedieron al ataque.

- Debo decir que el cerdo, más la salsa de Dante, más esta extraña bebida, han abierto un nuevo mundo de sabores para mí – confesó Tsubaki.

- _Sin duda, esta bebida parece que será la protagonista de la noche, junto con la maravillosa salsa de Dante_ – agregó Switch.

Todos comieron en abundancia, y terminada la comilona, se aproximaron al quincho, con una pala extrajeron trozos de carbón encendidos, hicieron una pequeña cama de piedras, cerca del arroyo, y se sentaron en unos troncos para disfrutar del fresco de la noche y de la calidez de su improvisada fogata.

Nuevamente escuchaban difusas conversaciones y carcajadas a lo lejos.

Dante había desaparecido, y cuando volvió traía consigo una delgada guitarra, y más de los refrescos extraños.

- Delirio... post Banquete.

- Tenía ganas de otra de esas raras bebidas, gracias, Date – dijo Tsubaki.

Los chicos se repartieron las latas y Dante empezó a ejecutar, para sorpresa de sus amigos, canciones más conocidas y menos oscuras. Todos cantaban aguantando las carcajadas, ya que Switch modulaba su voz de las formas más hilarantes para cantar. Pero todo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de ramas que crujían, como si hubieran sido pisadas. Las carcajadas pararon, pero no así las sonrisas. Aún con algo de antojo risueño, Bossun hizo un gesto de silencio. Esta alegría curiosa no desaparecía de los rostros de los muchachos, mientras con ansias esperaban saber quién saldría de entre el follaje, ya que era obvio que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos atraídos por la música.

Para su sorpresa, la Capitana, Yabasawa, Unyuu, Daisy, Roman y Himeko aparecieron tras el riachuelo, la primera con una linterna, y el resto de ella con vasos plásticos y curiosamente, packs de las mismas latas extrañas que ellos habían comprado.

Todas vestían coloridas prendas veraniegas.

Naturalmente, a Himeko y a Bossun se les paró el corazón.

- ¡Ustedes! E-.. ¡es una gran coincidencia! – exclamó Tsubaki.

Las chicas saltaron con cuidado el riachuelo, y con sorpresa y risas se juntaron con los muchachos. Luego de las explicaciones correspondientes, todos se sentaron en la pequeña fogata.

- _Esto ha resultado una feliz coincidencia_ – dijo Switch, que había vuelto de su tienda por una de las muchas batería de repuesto cargadas que tenía para su laptop.

Furtivamente, miró tanto a Bossun como Himeko. Ambos lucían avergonzados.

- Parece que ambos grupos compramos en el mismo minimarket – comentó Shinzou.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, samurai-kun? – preguntó Roman.

- Porque vuestro equipo también porta las mismas extrañas bebidas que nosotros.

- Es una bebida bastante particular, me imagino que ya lo notaron – agregó Unyuu. - ¿Puedo teorizar? Sostengo que puede ser una bebida energética.

- Lamentablemente, estos extraños caracteres nos impiden saber algo de su contenido o procedencia – intervino Daisy.

- ¡Es terrible! – suspiró Yabasawa.

- Podemos hacer algo al respecto – dijo Switch. – Si fotografío una de las latas, puedo compartirla en alguna red social y preguntar si alguien ha visto el logo o conoce los caracteres.

- ¡Ése es nuestro Switch! – exclamaron todos.

Apoyados con la luz de algunos teléfonos celulares, ya que era peligroso exponer la laptop cerca del fuego, los muchachos usaron la webcam de la mencionada máquina para fotografiar una lata y subir el resultado a algunas de las redes sociales en las que Switch contaba con perfil.

Himeko y Bossun permanecían en sus respectivos lugares, pero no intercambiaban mirada alguna.

Con el transcurso de los minutos, aparecieron respuestas. Cuando Switch empezó a leerlas, empezó a sudar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Switch? – preguntó Bossun, acercándosele. Tras apreciar la pantalla, el líder del Sket-Dan también palideció.

Todos, al ver al dúo con cara de sorpresa, se acercaron a ver lo que estaban mirando, incluso Himeko.

- ¡CERVEZA! – gritaron en conjunto.

- _En efecto, esta es una cerveza semi-artesanal producida en algún país post-soviético, el logo contiene letras parecidas a las usadas en el lenguaje ruso, pero en un lengua rarísima . Lamentablemente, me era imposible dar con los caracteres apropiados para acceder a alguna fuente_ – informó Switch.

Por reflejo, todos miraron a Tsubaki. Esperaban una reacción lapidaria por parte de él.

-_ Por lo que puedo leer, es una cerveza de bajo gradaje. Aun así, me temo que hemos estado bebiendo esto desde hace un rato, lo que explica muchas de mis ganas de divertirme como loco y de coquetear con chicas_ – agregó Switch.

- ¡Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal...! ¡Se supone que debemos esperar un año antes de poder beber! ¡Y no te pongas ha hacer chistes ahora, animal! ¡Cuatro ojos pervertido! – gritó Himeko.

- Madurez... alcanzada.

- Parece que Date-kun ya tiene 18 años – tradujo la Capitana – Vaya, parece que se me ha ido a las mejillas.

- Es mi primera vez con el alcohol 3... ¡Que emoción! El corazón me hace doki doki... ¡Te-he! Ahora entiendo este calor dentro de mí... – chillaba Roman.

- De hecho, a todos nos falta bastante poco para la mayoría de edad – dijo Shinzou.

- Que... ¿Están todos ok con esto...? – inquirió Bossun.

El lote volvió a mirar a Tsubaki, que parecía haber estado acumulando energía con la cabeza gacha... ¿cómo se pronunciaría al enterarse que habían estado bebiendo cerveza todo lo que iba del paseo?

- ¡NO ME INTERESA! – gritó Tsubaki.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeh?! - gritaron todos.

- ¡Ya que lo hemos llevado tan lejos, no me importa dejar las cosas así! – agregó el "serio" chico.

- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?! – volvieron a gritar todos, ahora más confundidos.

- ¡El que quiera seguir bebiendo, que sea bajo su responsabilidad! – finalizó él.

Hasta Daisy no pudo disimular su cara de asombro. Sasuke fue a sentarse en frente de la fogata, y dejó de lado su lata. Parecía decepcionado de sí mismo.

Tras mirarse unos a otros, decidieron volver a sentarse a la fogata a aprovechar la noche. Dante volvió a tocar, y las chicas hicieron su intervención cantando. De repente...

- Ara, Tsubaki-kun luce tan adorable hoy – comentó Unyuu.

- En efecto, no puedo apartar la vista de sus malditas pestañas – confesó Daisy.

- ¿Será esto ocasionado por este brebaje? – dijo Roman casi a modo de soliloquio – Encuentro especialmente atractivas las figuras de los hermanos mellizos.

- Aunque me parece un trago delicioso, hay que moderar el consumo, ¿ok? – sugirió la Capitana.

- ¡Terrible! – se quejó Yabasawa.

Himeko levantó la vista hacia Roman. Incluso si era una broma, le perturbó oír eso. Luego miró hacia Bossun. El chico estaba sentado en el tronco, con una mirada concentrada en los extraños caracteres de su lata. Él vestía unas bermudas, zapatillas, un polerón con capucha de color negro y una polera roja. "Maldición, está endiabladamente guapo hoy. ¿O será por la cerveza? Coñazo, me le quiero tirar encima ahora... No, mejor... quiero que él se me tire encima. Además, hay cosas que quiero hablar con él." pensaba Himeko. Repentinamente, Bossun levantó la vista. Se encontró con Himeko mirándolo embobada. Naturalmente, ella desvió la mirada rápidamente. Ella vestía una blusa celeste, con algo de escote. Llevaba una falda amplia, hasta las rodillas, y unas bonitas sandalias de cuero. Además, estaba sentada en una pose especialmente sexy en el tronco del frente. "Auch, Himeko luce guapa hoy... demonios, por qué ha estado tan distante conmigo... que ganas de tirarme encima de ella. No, no, sería mucho mejor que ella se me tirara encima. Además, quiero preguntarle por qué me ha evitado este último tiempo..." pensaba el bobo de Bossun.

- Voy por otra cerveza - dijo el líder del Sket-Dan, poniéndose de pieluego de abandonar sus pensamientos sobre su compañera de club.

Todas las chicas miraron fijamente a Bossun mientras se desplazaba.

- Ara, ara, Fujisaki-kun ha hablado en un tono muy varonil – dijo Unyuu.

- Me cuesta declarar que en efecto eso sonó adulto – aportó Daisy,

- Quizás es porque todos creemos que es confiable... O quizás es el alcohol – rió la Capitana.

Todos conversaban y reían, excepto Dante, que de forma reservada repasaba algunos acordes, tratando de no interrumpir el diálogo.  
En un momento, la rubia Himeko extrañó la presencia de Bossun.

"¿Dónde se metió?" pensó ella.

Bossun salía de detrás de un árbol lejano, subiéndose la cremallera.

"Fue a evacuar, ya." Siguió hablándose mentalmente Himeko.

Pero, el sentido de la sobriedad volvió a ella cuando, con terror, vió que Bossun se acercaba a la carpa donde estaba segura de haber visto a Roman entrar, para descansar, como imaginó en un primer momento.

"Mal, mal, mal... ¡Bossun está entrando a la carpa donde está Roman...! ¿Qué hago... me paro, voy con ellos? ¿Cómo disimulo? No quiero parecer evidente... ¿Qué hago, qué hago?" pensaba la Onihime, alarmada.

Bossun hacía su entrada a la tienda, cuando, al desplazar la vista en la íntima oscuridad, descubrió unas finas piernas y unos hermosos pies. Dando una ojeada más allá, se encontró con el rostro de Roman. Ella, que vestía unos ajustados shorts de mezclilla, con voz coqueta, usando su encanto caracterísico, pero con algo más de sinceridad y seriad, murmuró :

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo, O – u –ji?

**¡Guau! Escribir este capítulo me ha costado bastante. Son las 4:39am, están pasando Casos de Familia con Tere Marín en la tele lol xDDDD refritos televisivos para desempleados y ebrios que ven tele hasta tarde, ¿no?  
He escrito varios fics antes, y les juro que es primera vez que NO TENGO IDEA hacia dónde va este fic. Así que créanme cuando les digo que estoy igual o más ansioso que ustedes por cómo se va a desarrollar esto en el siguiente capítulo.  
No sé a dónde va toda esta trama! Waaaaa xDDD Me da miedo escribirles algo aburrido.  
Si lo han encontrado corto, les pido disculpas, es todo lo que me ha permitido mi psiquis en estos momentos.**


End file.
